


Hold Back

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Drabble. Kara shuddered the minute Reverend Amos Howell smiled near a crowd. She saw his tight lips and small eyes. It was as if he remembered luring others to Unity and enjoying every minute. The corner of his mouth revealed teeth.





	Hold Back

I never created Superman TAS.

Kara shuddered the minute Reverend Amos Howell smiled near a crowd. She saw his tight lips and small eyes. It was as if he remembered luring others to Unity and enjoying every minute. The corner of his mouth revealed teeth. 

''We're shopping in Metropolis. Remember? You're not gathering others for your master to control. He abandoned you,'' Kara said. 

A frown replaced Reverend Amos Howell's smile. 

''You held back?'' 

Amos turned to Kara prior to a nod. He looked ahead again. 

Kara wondered if Amos held back tears if Unity struck him. Knocked him down. If the preacher sobbed uncontrollably.

THE END


End file.
